


I am only a call away

by artisticpear



Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [5]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s06e08 Cowboy Bill, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Henry Standing Bear being the best godfather, I'm not proud of this one, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Native American/First Nations Culture, This is Bad, but Cady and Henry make my heart go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Henry gets a call from a distressed Cady and goes out to help. Plus Zach comes in for a minute.
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Henry Standing Bear
Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123655
Kudos: 2





	I am only a call away

**Author's Note:**

> This ones just kinda stupid. I don't feel confident in this one. but enjoy anyway!

The rez had something similar to an old small town. Everyone knew everyone and their business. Especially if something happened on the rez, or say to a Cheyenne child, everyone knew. And everyone had an opinion about it.

Henry heard from Mathias what had happened, how she aided Catori in kidnapping her student. The Police chief made sure if it involved Cady to say something, he knew how much she meant to him. She was family. Henry wouldn’t say that he was happy with her actions, she had good intentions but the way they were carried out wasn't the greatest. He guessed she got that from him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by one of his staff lightly knocking on his door frame. “..phone call for you.” He rose from his desk and followed the waitress to the phone. He sees the waitress go serve another customer in his peripheral vision. “This is Henry.” 

“Henry.” It was Cady. She sounded distressed. “Is there any chance you could come out to my office?” 

“What is wrong?”

“My office was broken into.. And there's a symbol spray painted on the wall.. I’m not sure if I should be worried that my life is in danger or not.”

“It will take me a moment, but i will be on my way shortly.” 

“Thank you.” He could feel her smile through the phone. 

“See you soon.” Henry hangs the phone back on the receiver and notifies his staff that he will be out for a little while. He re-entered his office to bring his work to a close and walked out to his red pickup truck, making his way over to the rez. She was sitting on the porch when he arrived, standing up as he parked. 

“Thank you for coming.” He pulled her into a short hug. 

“Of course.” He rubs her shoulder and smiles. “Let's go in, I do not think it is a good idea for you to stay out here.” Cady nods and lets Henry open the door for her as they stepped over some broken glass in the doorway. He sighs, disappointed in the rez’s action but also understanding. He gazes around the room, noting the graffiti and such. 

“I failed them.” Henry looks up to the auburnette, her attention stays averted. “I shouldn’t have stepped in..” 

“I admit you went a bit farther than you should have, but you had good intentions.” 

“That’s not what anyone else thinks.” Henry sighs and puts his arm around her, pulling her close. “Do you know what this means?” She gestures through the black spray painted wall. He sighs, putting his hand on his hip. 

“Some older cultures drew figures upside down to show that they were dead.” He can feel her tense beside him. 

“This is supposed to be me.” Henry shakes his head.

“I think this is just supposed to scare you.” 

“It's working.” Cady looks down. Henry turns to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. He looks at her, her eyes are distant. His face softens. 

“Cady.” She looks up to him. “That boy is back with his parents. When people understand that, this emotion will pass.” Her eyes aren’t quite focusing, but she nods. They stand for a moment, Henry’s presence alone grounding her, until the door opens and they both turn. 

“What happened here?” Henry sighs, “Hello, Zach.” He lets Cady walk over and talk to him. He crosses his arms. Henry wouldn’t lie when he said he was worried about Cady, He had seen the same distant unknowing gaze in Walt’s eyes when they were younger. But Cady was different, for many reasons. One being she wasn’t Walt. Her emotions were stronger.. She was just different. 

He’s half listening when Zach says something about helping and he suggests they all clean together. Henry keeps a close eye on her and occasionally glances outwards, wanting to make sure she was safe. After a bit of cleaning, he stops her for a moment. 

“Cady.” She looks at him, letting him continue. “I want to reiterate that you can call me whenever you need to, for anything.” She smiles and nods.

“Thanks, Henry.” 

“I have to get back to work myself, but if you need anything I am a call away.” She nods and he brushes her bangs behind her ear, smiling before he exits.


End file.
